Utopian Chimera Amadeus
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 740217 |no = 7170 |element = Thunder |rarity = Dream |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = |animation_idle = |animation_move = |movespeed_attack = |movespeed_skill = |speedtype_attack = |speedtype_skill = |movetype_attack = |movetype_skill = |description = The Mountain of the Horns of the Unknown Father and Son bears this name following a terrible fight between a young hunter and a powerful horned Shapeshifter. The former had followed a path of hatred, while the latter was in search of a worthy adversary. Nothing could stop this deadly duel. Only an extraordinary event transcending reality could have changed this terrible destiny. If this improbable circumstance had presented itself, Amadeus would have learned the truth about his father. A profound change in his manner of viewing things would have taken place. But would he even have any success if afforded this second chance? |summon = |fusion = That man I fought against seemed invincible... |evolution = I almost lost a fight... I need to get stronger... To honor my father! | hp_base = 6557 |atk_base = 2879 |def_base = 2418 |rec_base = 2082 | hp_lord = 8000 |atk_lord = 3512 |def_lord = 2950 |rec_lord = 2540 | hp_anima = 9125 |rec_anima = 2240 |atk_breaker = 3812 |def_breaker = 2650 |atk_guardian = 3212 |def_guardian = 3250 | hp_oracle = 7550 |rec_oracle = 2840 | hp_bonus = 1600 |atk_bonus = 700 |def_bonus = 560 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Own Legacy |lsdescription = Boosts ATK and HP (60%) & boosts ATK and DEF when BB gauge is full (100%) & negates critical damage & damage reduction (10%) |lsnote = |bb = Troubled Story |bbdescription = 25 combo Thunder attack on all enemies & fill BB gauge (10 BC) & fill BB gauge each turns (7 BC) for 3 turns & adds Thunder and Earth attack for 3 turns |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 25 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 25 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Chimerical Ram |sbbdescription = 35 combo Thunder attack on all enemies (consecutive uses boosts damage), thunder attack on single foe (consecutive uses boosts damage) & probable ATK reduction (30% chance 50% reduction) for 1 turn & reduce Earth Damage taken (10%) for 2 turns |sbbnote = |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 35 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 35 |sbbdc = 35 |sbbmultiplier = 600~1200 |sbb2 = true |sbbhits2 = 1 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 1 |sbbmultiplier2 = 400~1000 |ubb = Mastered Metamorphosis |ubbdescription = Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP) & boosts ATK (350%) for 3 turns & boosts Spark damage (350%) for 3 turns & damage taken restores HP (100%) for 3 turns |ubbnote = |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 1 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 30 |ubbmultiplier = 1500~2800 |es = Looking for Truth |esitem = Hunting Guide; Pure Noblesse Title |esdescription = When Hunting Guide or Pure Noblesse Title is equipped, boosts Spark damage (120%) for 2 turns when sparks have exceeded certain amount (15), adds own BB gauge fill to max and negates Atk, Def, Rec reductions for 1 turn! |esnote = |evofrom = 740216 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |dreamskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |dreamskill1_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_1_desc = Boosts all parameters (20%) |dreamskill1_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_2_desc = Raises all parameters boost (20%) |dreamskill1_2_note = (Prerequisite: Unlock "Boosts all parameters (20%)" |dreamskill2_cat = Spark |dreamskill2_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill2_1_desc = Boosts Spark Damage (100%) |dreamskill3_cat = HP Recovery |dreamskill3_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill3_1_desc = Damage Taken may slightly restore HP (25% chance 20% damage) |dreamskill4_cat = Special |dreamskill4_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill4_1_desc = Raises ATK parameter limits to 130000 |dreamskill4_2_sp = 20 |dreamskill4_2_desc = Adds DEF ignoring effect for 2 turns to BB/SBB |dreamskill4_3_sp = 30 |dreamskill4_3_desc = Adds all elements to attacks for 3 turns to BB/SBB |dreamskill4_4_sp = 30 |dreamskill4_4_desc = Adds Damage taken may restore HP (20% chance 25% damage) for 3 turns to BB/SBB |dreamskill4_5_sp = 20 |dreamskill4_5_desc = Enhances BB's boost to BB gauge effect (+2 BC) |dreamskill4_6_sp = 40 |dreamskill4_6_desc = Adds fill BB gauge (12 BC) to SBB |dreamskill4_6_note = (Prerequisite: "Enhances BB's boost to BB gauge effect (+2 BC)" |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Shapeshifter |addcatname = Amadeus2 }}